1. Field
The field relates to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display capable of displaying an image with uniform luminance regardless of deterioration of an organic light emitting diode and threshold voltage or mobility of a drive transistor, and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
In recent years, a variety of flat panel displays of reduced weight and volume when compared to a cathode ray tube have been developed and commercialized. A flat panel display may take the form of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED, etc.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display uses an organic light emitting diode to display an image, the organic light emitting diode generating the light by means of the recombination of electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display has an advantage that it has a rapid response time and also it is driven with low power consumption.